


【L月】猫

by urderyek



Series: 猫系列 [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urderyek/pseuds/urderyek
Summary: 是在推特上有看到猫耳L的图，以及群里有天说到小野猫梗而突然产生的脑洞。其实一开始是想的和写出来的完全不一样（苦笑）一开始单纯就想写超级和谐的r文，然而...感觉我文风好冷淡啊。希望以后能够写出更好的文。这文是处女作，以及还有下篇。*并没有完整存稿，缓速码中..





	【L月】猫

　　AU设定，ooc大有，慎入（上）

　　第一次，穿上这套令人感到羞耻的衣服。

　　夜神月感到有些想死，要不是龙崎跟他打赌，他竟然意外的输了，他也许就不用穿上这套了。（更加可恶的是龙崎竟然早有预谋，在他打赌输的那刻，就蹭蹭蹭地跑到他的房间拿出了早有准备的色气服装）。

　　然后歪头装无辜说道：“月的话，穿这套一定很适合你的。”

　　真的很色气啊。

　　尽管一点也不想换上这套服装，但龙崎在门外一声声的“月，你好了没有”“月，你是想耍赖吗”“月，原来是不守信用的人吗”“月.....你好了没有”叫唤中，月成功被激怒了，往门外大吼了一句：“你这家伙就不能等等吗，我又不是不会穿！”

　　之后，龙崎立刻补了一句：“太好了，果然月很守信用呢，我就在门外等哦，这样我就能第一时间看到了。”

　　仿佛还能看到龙崎计划通的表情。

　　恼怒地红了半晌脸，沉默了一会儿，还是半低着头嗖嗖的拿起了之前被丢在一旁的猫耳装。然后穿了起来，空间一片寂静，只有月呼吸的声音和穿着衣服时摩擦的嗖嗖声。

　　月的脸越变越红，是羞耻导致。

　　期间，袜子因为紧张套了好几次也没套进去。月低低骂了一句。

　　而门外龙崎的呼吸声也有些加重。穿着完毕后，转身，面对着半椭圆形的镜面，月呆了。

　　脸上呆谔而微微发红的表情配上头上茸茸的棕色斑点猫耳头饰...仿佛猫耳能够随着他的表情一歪一歪。

　　白皙的脖子上戴着棕色的皮质项圈，显得脖颈更加纤细，项圈上一个小环（可挂链条），似乎只要某人愿意一挂，就能将这只野性的小猫牵走，身上穿着黑色带豹边的皮质裹胸，黑色拉绳拉系，风光若隐若现，仿佛一弯腰就能看到其隐藏的春光。

　　高腰短裙，黑色蕾丝边大腿袜，勾勒出完美腿型，让人垂涎，透透的质地使其变得更加诱惑。

　　就剩最后一样他不想穿的东西了..

　　那件黑色蕾丝内裤。

　　感觉穿起来会很不舒服。现在就在他脚边。

　　用脚轻轻勾起那篇布料轻薄的蕾丝内裤，微微抬起。

　　而门却开了。

　　在门开的那一刹，月想的第一件事是哪里可以逃，以及为什么他忘了关门。

　　然后龙崎看到了令他震惊的一幕，

　　月的长腿勾着一件蕾丝内裤，微微抬起，从他的角度来看（因为他是半蹲着，刚刚不小心挪了下位置，然后门没锁，被他的重量打开，所以现在是半仰躺）还能看到若隐若现的裙底风光。

　　龙崎沉默了。

　　月也沉默了。

　　然后放下了腿。

　　龙崎站了起来，微佝着背，缓缓向月走去，眼睛里酝酿着别的什么，而月在沉默之后，低着头，仿佛愣住不动了，连龙崎向他走来也不知道。

　　龙崎接着快速逼近，在月惊觉那一刻，捧起他的脸就是霸道的一个深吻，舌头极具侵略性的深入月的口腔，而月也将开始推向龙崎的手缓缓放下，虚浮的放在他的肩上，龙崎的眼底渐渐染上情欲...

　　银涎随着他们的亲吻的离开缓缓拉开一丝，将气氛慢慢带入。然后龙崎再次深入，月感觉快呼吸不足了。

　　“唔，唔”月不禁发出了小鹿般的轻喘声，眼神都有些湿漉了，他有些不甘示弱，想更加霸道的反侵入回去。

　　只见他将放在龙崎肩上的手微微收紧，然后推开。

　　微微扬起了下巴，月的脸有些潮红，而龙崎的脸上更是不解。

　　“月，为什么...唔”因为他也想掌控啊，月想，不用看镜子，他也知道自己的脸肯定红成什么鬼样，不想就他一个人这样。

　　所以，这一次由他来。

　　龙崎的大眼睛微微长大，没有想到月会如此主动。

　　“哈，哈”双方的呼吸声加重。

　　龙崎有些沉浸在里面了，眼里的情欲显得更重。

　　更何况，美人在怀，他快把持不住了！

　　想到此，他将在他口腔内疯狂肆掠的舌轻轻咬了一下，月有些吃痛的收了回去，趁此刻，龙崎将他一把推倒，还没等月惊叫一声，跨坐在月身上，缓缓说道：“月太诱人了，忍不住了。”

　　看着被推倒的月，胸膛微微起伏，眼睛微微睁大，高腰裙有些调皮的微微上掀，但最终还是没有露出关键部位。

　　“月能叫我主人吗？”

　　“....你想得美”

　　先是脖颈，微微骚挠，引来了月不满的一瞥：“你当我是猫吗？”

　　“难道不是吗？按照你现在的身份，你就是。”

　　“你要么就快点，要么我就..啊”高腰裙被一只掀起，露出了毫无防备的玉茎，被一把握住，慢慢揉搓起来。

　　另一只手则轻轻解开胸中的黑色拉绳，布料下塌，凌乱极了，好不可怜，轻轻揉捻起两颗茱萸。

　　“哈，哈，你够了，要做就快做。做这些干什么”月的眼睛睨向龙崎..然后撇头，暗暗计划等待会儿龙崎一有疏漏，就将他...

　　嘴巴也含住两颗茱萸，颇有色情意味的将它轻轻叼起，在放下，舌头再在上面倾旋打转，让它们终于颤颤巍巍地立了起来，下面也是。“月，你看，这么快诶。”“...闭嘴”

　　就在时间慢慢过去时，月要达到高潮了，然而....

　　“龙崎你在做什么！？”

　　“如你所见啊，月君”仿佛十分愉悦般，龙崎甚至用上了自同居以来以不怎么用的敬称。

　　他的手圈住阴茎上方，不让月射出来，“叫我主人吧。”顺附一句，喵一声更好哦。

　　“不...你别百日做梦了，别揉我了！”龙崎的手还在不老实的揉着两颗茱萸，两只眼睛直勾勾地盯着月，好似能看出个洞来，茱萸已经仿佛的红要滴出血了，鲜艳无比。

　　手中的性器以及越发硬挺，月坚持不了多久的，龙崎想。

　　“可恶，龙崎！让我射出来啊！”月已经有些坚持不住了，龙崎只是露出了笑容，“月，你懂的。”

　　然而月的自尊心怎么能够让龙崎得逞，但是，他真的忍不住了...命根子在他人手里，他怎么就没想到龙崎有这种变态的嗜好！当他在给他这套衣服时，他就该想到的。

　　“月，你真的快忍不住了哦”阴茎已经有些微微发颤。

　　可恶！待会儿一定让他好看，“...主人...”

　　“什么，月君，我听不见？”

　　“..混蛋”月忍不住给了龙崎虚浮的一拳。

　　而龙崎最终还是在月的瞪视之下，缓缓松开了手，白浊喷薄而出，一股一股的射到月的肚子，脸，及龙崎的手上，龙崎看了一会儿，然后，舔了舔手上的白浊，咕嘟地吞下，盯着月说：“很好吃呢。”

　　“...你个变态。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 是在推特上有看到猫耳L的图，以及群里有天说到小野猫梗而突然产生的脑洞。  
> 其实一开始是想的和写出来的完全不一样（苦笑）  
> 一开始单纯就想写超级和谐的r文，然而...感觉我文风好冷淡啊。  
> 希望以后能够写出更好的文。  
> 这文是处女作，以及还有下篇。*并没有完整存稿，缓速码中..


End file.
